Holidays
by Lolanae
Summary: Oliver and Felicity celebrate different holidays post Undertaking.
1. The Halloween Party

_**This is something that's been in my head since I saw a few posts on tumblr, which my head took here. Enjoy! This is most likely a one-shot. =) (EDIT - So not a one shot anymore...you'll see more Holidays. I'm glad y'all love this! - Next up - Thanksgiving!)  
**_

* * *

Thea had begged Oliver since mid-August to throw a Halloween party at Verdant. By early September, he agreed. Oliver was happy to see his sister happy, and he had even learned to tolerate Roy. Baby steps, as Felicity liked to remind him. No arrows had been put into Roy, _yet._ Oliver did make Felicity and Diggle agree that they would both be attending if he had to. Thea said that all three of them had to dress up. To say it would be an interesting night would be a major understatement, and no matter how much Oliver protested it, he was looking forward to it. They all needed a fun break.

The month leading up to the party, Felicity and Diggle were hiding something. Oliver could tell, but neither would fess up a thing. "You will see at the party," Felicity reminded him. All Oliver could wonder is he she would come dress as a character from one of the shows they had spent late nights watch. Probably something from Doctor Who. Oliver knew Diggle would be the Phantom of the Opera since Carly wanted to go as Christine. Thea and Roy had a plan as well. Oliver, the man who lived half his life in a costume, had no idea what to wear to a costume party.

* * *

Halloween night arrived. Verdant had been decorated for the event by Thea, and Oliver was really impressed. "Good job, Speedy."

Thea smiled back from behind her red mask. "Thank you for letting me use the club!" She grabbed the train of her red ball gown and ran off to find Roy.

Oliver saw a few people that he recognized as Thea's friends. Laurel was there as well. Oliver nodded and smiled at her. They had long since decided to just be friends, which was working better for everyone involved. Near the bar, Oliver spotted Diggle.

"Hey man, where's Carly?" Oliver asked.

"Helping Felicity finish getting ready in your office." Dig said with a smirk that spelled trouble.

"You still won't give me a hint to what she's coming as?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. I've been sworn to secrecy, and frankly, she scares me more than you do." Diggle said with a chuckle.

"I'll remember that," Oliver said as he playfully punched Dig's arm. "I hope she likes my costume."

Dig looked Oliver up and down. "Who are you supposed to be exactly?"

Oliver looked a little panicked, "Her favorite character from Doctor Who, I think." Oliver's usual dress shoes were replaced by Converse All-stars. Instead of his usual grey suits, he wore a loose fitting brown pin stripped one with a blue button up shirt and tie. The look was completed with a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. "I hope I got it correct."

"Are you two ever just going to kiss already?" Dig laughed.

Oliver cocked his head sideways at the question. Things had not gone there yet, though Oliver knew he wouldn't argue if they did. He was just enjoying the time he spent with Felicity. It was a nice break from Hood life. Oliver took the mature route to answering the question and just stuck his tongue out at Dig. Both men laughed.

"You've had that girl on your mind since she stood up to you right after she came here to work the first time." Dig reminded Oliver.

"You want a drink?" Oliver asked, changing the subject as he walked behind the bar.

"Nope, but I'm thinking you need one." Dig was having too much fun with this. "I think Felicity will shock you with her costume."

"I just don't understand the secrecy!" Oliver grumbled.

Dig chuckled, "No, you just don't like not knowing everything."

"She'll be out in a minute," Carly said as she sat down next to Dig at the bar. She wore a sparkly white ball gown like Christine in the movie versions. Oliver was glad to see her and Dig so happy.

Oliver kept his eyes on the stair case that led to his office, but Felicity never showed. He did not even see her on the balcony. It was empty since the party was blocked from going upstairs.

"Carly, don't mind him, he is just worrying his head off." Dig said with a smirk.

"Oh I can't wait until the next training day, Dig." Oliver gritted his teeth through a grin.

"Oliver, I'll say this. She wanted to do something to shock you and catch you off guard. Let her." Carly smiled.

"Fine." Oliver relented.

A few minutes later his cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Felicity. "I need your help downstairs please." Oliver took a deep breath and headed towards the foundry, wondering what prompted the change in plans. He really did not want to have to Hood up tonight.

* * *

Every single light was turned off in the foundry. Usually that would kick start Oliver's instincts, but he knew this was Felicity's surprise. As he stepped off the last step, he walked into the middle of the room. From behind him, he heard the sound of an arrow being nocked on a bow. Oliver grinned. "You didn't?"

"I so totally did." Felicity said, clicking on the lights.

Oliver turned around to see her holding the long bow he had made her when she wanted to learn archery. Her form was brilliant, and she took pride in wanting to get it just perfect. Felicity's blonde hair was French braided down either side of her head, and then covered with a green hood. Her bright blue eyes did not have her glasses to hide them. The top of her costume was a dark green leather coat that stopped at her knees. It clung to ever curve of her body. Oliver's eyes followed the details of her down to see that she wore knee high dark green leather boots that gave her enough height to be eye level with him. When Oliver's eyes came back level with her's, Felicity, dropped the bow to her side. "I wanted to dress as my favorite super hero." She smiled.

Oliver blushed, "Your favorite, huh?"

Felicity smirked, "You nailed your costume, mister! I love it."

Oliver flared out the long coat that covered his costume. "Did I surprise you atleast?"

"Totally. Best. Halloween. Ever." Felicity stepped closer. "I have one more surprise for you, Oliver." She dropped her bow on the ground.

"What?" Oliver whispered as Felicity stood right in front of him.

Felicity leaned in and tenderly kissed Oliver on the lips. He reacted by pushing the hood off her head and pulling her in tightly. Oliver returned her kiss passionately. "I've been waiting for that," he whispered in her ear.

"The kiss, me in leather or both?"

"Both," Oliver grinned.

Felicity playfully smacked the back of his head as she kissed him again.


	2. Thanksgiving

_**This one was fun to write. =) Next up will be the end of the year holidays. I'm thinking New Year's might be it's own story though. I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

The night after the Halloween party, Oliver had Hood business to take care of. Dig and Felicity were monitoring things from the foundry. It was an easy mission, and Oliver returned ahead of schedule. When he walked in, Felicity spun around in her computer chair. "You're hurt!"

"Huh?" Oliver's high pain tolerance hadn't let him know he was injured.

"Let me take a look at that, man." Dig said getting up from where he was sitting next to Felicity. "Doesn't look to bad. Who or what connected with your forehead?"

"A guy who got a bow shaft across his in return." Oliver said with a load of snark.

"While I have you two here, I have a question," Felicity asked, putting on her best innocent look. Dig and Oliver both had worried expressions as they turned to the blonde.

"I want to put together a Thanksgiving dinner for everyone." She pushed her glasses up and smiled.

"Uh, Who is everyone?" Oliver asked. He looked at Diggle for help.

"I'm not sure what Carly has planned for us…"

Felicity stood up in a huff. "If one thing this year has taught us is that family isn't always blood. We can have it at Oliver's house. Walter could come. Thea could invite Roy," Oliver glared at her, "Hush. The boy isn't that bad, and he makes your sister happy. Carly and her son could come with Dig. We can also invite Laurel and Detective Lance," Felicity said in her voice that meant no arguing.

"Do we have to invite the two people that have hated my guts on some level for the last 6 years?" Oliver said a little worried.

"You and Laurel have been working on being friends." Felicity blushed as she said, "Plus no matter how jealous I used to be of her, I would like to get to know her."

"I..gah..Felicity…" Oliver started. Dig was doing everything he could to not fall out on the floor laughing seeing Oliver flustered.

"Say yes, please. I love Thanksgiving. I think we all need just a fun day, yummy food, and wine." Felicity said with those eyes Oliver couldn't resist.

"Fine," he consented.

"Yes!" Felicity smirked. She grabbed her bag, "I'm going to go call Thea and talk to her about this."

When Felicity was safely out of the foundry, Oliver looked at Dig. "You are so right. She's scarier than I am."

"And that's hilarious hearing you say while in the Hood." Diggle chuckled.

"Her and Thea will be the death of my sanity, I swear."

"The things we do for the women in our lives." John added.

"And she wants to invite Laurel." Oliver sounded nervous. "The Hood might have to work on Thanksgiving."

"Do you really want to cross Felicity, especially since she knows your schedule better than you?" Dig warned.

"Dammit, you are right." Oliver sighed and then laughed.

* * *

By noon, everyone had arrived. Diggle was having a grand time watching Oliver fret over Felicity and Laurel talking. "You look worse than when you got shot," Dig whispered as he walked by Oliver, handing him a glass of wine.

"Those two have never really talked. Not to mention the stories Laurel could tell." Oliver turned away to regain his composure.

"I'll quote Felicity for a moment," Dig smirked, "The internet never forgets." He patted Oliver on the back, "Trust me, Felicity knows plenty of your idiot college years."

Across the den, Laurel chuckled, "Ollie looks like he is about to crawl out of his skin."

Felicity was nervous talking to Laurel, but she really did want to be friends. "I think he thinks I'm going to ramble or stick my foot in my mouth or go on about being nobody again when it compares to you." Felicity winced, "Kind of like that."

"Oliver and I had our chance." Laurel sipped her wine, "I don't know if I've ever seen him smile like he does around you, though."

Felicity choked on her wine. "Really? I know you and him had a long relationship. Plus the island longing."

"We did. But it was nowhere near perfect. I think Ollie and I both tried to ignore the bad." Laurel smiled, "Plus right now, I'm enjoying finding me, especially after this past year. I'm glad you invited my father and I, Felicity."

"You're welcome!" Felicity said happily. "Can we get to know each other better and maybe be friends?"

"I would like that." Laurel said with a smile. "I'm going to go find my father before lunch." She sat her empty wine glass down on the table before leaving to find the detective.

Oliver was right behind Felicity when she turned around, "Oh hi there!"

"Please tell me everything was okay with you talking to Laurel?" Oliver said, with a slight panic in his voice.

"Yes! We are going to try to be friends." Felicity admitted. "Thank you for this, by the way."

He smiled at her. The past month had seen them go on a few dates, spend lots of late nights talking, and learning to be more than friends. Their relationship wasn't out in the open yet, but people suspected. Thea reminded Oliver almost daily how much she loved Felicity, and that Felicity at least gave Roy a shot. On some level, Oliver was glad Felicity was getting to know Thea and now Laurel. "You so owe me for this." Oliver grinned at her.

"Oh, I do?" She looked at him over her glasses. Her hair was up in an elaborate twisted mess of blonde curls. Her dress was a dark blue one that Oliver bought her as a surprise. She just stopped fussing at him over how much it cost, but he swore she was worth it.

"Oh yes you do. I love Christmas. I know you are Jewish though, but maybe we can learn about each other's holidays?" Oliver flashed his playboy grin.

"Uh uh. Not that grin. Nope. Won't work." Felicity giggled.

"What about this?" Oliver kissed her gently on the lips.

Felicity felt her cheeks get warm. "You are evil."

"Why yes I am." He smirked. "One less secret for me to hide. Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went off perfectly. Felicity was right. Over the last year, they had all become a large family. Some bound by blood. Some friendship. Some love. As the evening was winding down, Laurel came up to Oliver before she left with her father.

"Ollie, thank you for tonight," Laurel said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you could come."

"Don't hurt her, Ollie." Laurel said bluntly, and she knew she caught Oliver by surprise. "I'm not blind. Don't hurt her. She makes you smile this infectiously happy smile. You are lucky to have her."

"I'll try," Oliver smiled. "You heading out for the night?"

"Yup. Still lots of people that need help in the Glades, so I have to be up early to get some work done." Laurel gave Oliver a hug. "I'm finding myself. It's nice. Thank you again." She followed her father out of the door.

* * *

After everyone had left for the evening, Oliver and Felicity stood alone in the front room. "You survived," she grinned.

"You still owe me." He put down his wine glass and picked her up. Oliver had one arm under her knees and another around her back. Felicity laughed as she protested. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room," Oliver said proudly.

"And why would you want to do that?" Felicity played along.

"You'll see," Oliver lightly kissed her neck.

Felicity relented with a smile and a laugh.


End file.
